One Last Night
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Harry and Ginny's last night before he sets off to find the remaining horcruxes and voldemort. Post HBP. Some spoilers, but i hope if you're reading this you've already read HBP. ONESHOT.


**One Last Night**

Ginny Weasley sat atop the hill near the Burrow where her and her brothers used to practice Quidditch during summer holidays.

The sun was setting on what had been a perfect early August day. Ginny watched through the trees, the occasional car travel down one of the tiny roads.

Ginny loved coming up here. In her opinion it was a good place to get away from everyone and think. And with a big family like hers, sometimes you need a place where you could just be alone.

It was the summer after her 5th year at Hogwarts and she had less than a month until she returned to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Ginny came up the hill to get away from her brother Bills wedding reception, that was in full swing. It's not that she wasn't having a good time; she just needed a while to be by herself. She also came up to get away from Harry Potter.

Harry had arrived a few days before, the day after his 17th birthday. Since he arrived, he had been staying in her brother Ron's room.

So far, Ginny had been avoiding Harry while he has been at the Burrow. Somehow she had an inkling that he wanted to talk to her, but most of the time, she remained up in her room. Ginny didn't want to talk to Harry. As well as she took the break up with him after Dumbledore's funeral, inside she was heart broken. She always knew that someday Harry would go off and try to find Voldemort, but it didn't make the breakup any easier on her.

Harry was the one boy Ginny had ever truly loved. Even though he broke her heart, she knew that a part of her always would love him. Even though he had spent almost every summer at the Burrow since he was 12, living with her family like another brother, it wasn't just a sisterly love that she felt for him. She hoped that if he lived, he'd come back and they could give their relationship a second chance.

A single tear began to course its way down her cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away, she buried her head in her arms and began to cry, more and more tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny lifted her head from her arms as she heard footsteps coming up the hill. She wiped away her tears just as the unexpected visitor came into Ginny's view.

"Ginny?" the voice said stepping closer towards her.

It was Harry.

Ginny stood up and wiped the grass off the back of her pale gold bridesmaid dress, wiped her eyes, and faced Harry. She couldn't let him know that she had been crying.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Harry stepped closer to her and said, "Well you disappeared from the party and I was just wondering if you were ok."

Ginny looked at him and he looked concerned. _He's so sweet_. Ginny thought to herself. She could feel a fresh wave of tears forming in her eyes. She fought them back before replying, "I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

Harry took another few steps towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. "Can I be alone with you?"

Ginny debated her answer. "Ok" she replied and sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky that was now scattered with stars.

Harry sat down next to her and looked up too. "There's the constellation Cruz" he said drawing a cross in the air over 4 stars.

Ginny turned to look at him, "How do you know? Any 4 stars could make a cross."

"It's obvious. See there's Centaurus," he traced another constellation, "Circinus," he pointed out a third star outline, "and Musca Car." he traced the final constellation with his index finger.

"How do you know all of those?" Ginny asked awestruck.

"Astronomy" Harry told her matter-of-factly, still staring up at the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful" Ginny said lying on her back so she could look at them directly.

"They've got nothing on you." Harry said, lying on his back and turned to look at Ginny. Harry saw that there were a few stray tears making their way down her face.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny quickly wiped her tears. She didn't know he had been looking at her. "Nothing." She replied her voice shaking slightly.

Harry sat up, "Ginny you can tell me."

Ginny sniffed, "It's no-nothing." As she said it more tears started to fall from her eyes. She sat up and turned away from Harry.

"Than why are you crying?" He asked moving towards her and putting his arms around her shoulders. He looked at her face, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Ginny please talk to me" It wasn't a demand, it was a request.

Ginny turned to look directly at Harry, not bothering to wipe her tears. "I-I l-love you"

Harry stared at her. He hadn't expected that. Not now. Not when he was going to leave on the most important, most dangerous, journey of his life the following morning. He didn't want anyone to love him right now. That was just more to distract him while he was gone. And he couldn't be distracted. However, as she said it, a warm feeling crept through his body, a sensationhe had never felt before. Something about her words touched him in a way that he didn't know was possible. Someone loved him. Somebody had told him 'I Love You'. No one had ever told him that before. Before he knew it, he felt his face break into a smile.

"I love you too Ginny" he said.

Ginny beamed, "I was hoping you would."

Before either of them could say another word, Harry bent closer and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. The two broke apart just as a light breeze blew past them, not a cold breeze, but a nice, warm, summery breeze, similar to the feeling that had spread through Harry's body as Ginny told him that she loved him. Even with the feeling that someone loved him, something else was nagging at Harry's brain and before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"But Ginny we can't be together." Harry said.

Ginny, who had stopped crying, just stared at him. "I know. You have to go search for You-Know-Who. I get it. I just hated how things ended between us."

Harry looked down and buried his face in his hands. He took a breath of the night air and said, "I know Ginny, me too. But I can't have you. Not now anyway."

Ginny continued to look at him, not saying anything, just letting the words wash over her. Finally, she found her voice. "N-not now?"

Harry smiled. "If I survive, I'd like us to try again. I have a feeling that we could work. I just need to focus on finding the remaining horcruxes and destroying Voldemort. I've got to do what Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"Dumbledore would have been happier-"

"than anyone to know there was a little more love in the world." Harry finished "I know Ginny. But I think Dumbledore would also like Voldemort killed for good."

Ginny nodded, "I know. Just..Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Ginny said.

Harry looked at her and saw that her face was full of worry. Harry smiled before leaning over and kissing Ginny.

"There you two are!" a third voice said from the spot where Harry had made his appearance. They both looked over and saw that it was Ron, holding hands with Hermione.

"Yup. Here we are." Harry told his best friend, smiling at Ginny.

"Well come on. You're missing the party. Fred and George are about to set off some fireworks." Ron said and turned around to walk back down the hill towards the Burrow. Harry helped Ginny up off the ground and the two, following the sight of fireworks, walked back towards the Burrow, hand and hand.

**A/N: so here's oneshot number one I promised. I'm going to start a second one later tonight involving the Marauders. So please read and review. If you liked it but have nothing to say, just type 1234 into a review. I got the constellations from wikipedia. :) **

**ooo00oo**

**Emma**


End file.
